Frozen in Her TIme
by feathersnow
Summary: Anna had been frozen for a very long time. WHen she awakes, she finds out that she's not where she thinks she is. One-Shot AU! Captain America. AU! Modern. Inspired by a Tumblr posts.


**When I saw the pictures, I knew I had to write up this one-shot. Seriously, those were GOOD EDITS!) It may contain a lot of errors due to my excitement and it's already 3 in the morning. **

**LINK : (TUMBLR) post/81400134330/chocolate-and-snowflakes-patronustrip**

"Director Calhoun," a young male's voice buzzed through the radio. He sounder wary.

"Yes, Agent Felix?"

"Remember that frozen girl we found at the North? We have a team currently melting it…and it may seem impossible, and you may not believe it, but-,"

"Get to the point soldier,"

"We're detecting a heartbeat in the ice. _The girl is alive_!"

* * *

Anna opened her heavy eyelids. She saw pink everywhere. She realized she was lying in bed, with thick covers on her. Slowly, she gets up. She moans. Everything hurts. She rubs her temples. As her vision clears, she looked down at her clothes. She still had her winter clothing on. She took a look at around the room. Where exactly was she?

She was in a pink and carpeted room. There is a fireplace burning not very far from the foot of the bed. There is a plain wooden desk and a chair at the corner. Above the table was a window with matching pink curtains. She saw the snow falling harshly and heard the wind howling.

How did she get here?

The last thing she remembered was she was at the fjord, putting herself between Hans and Elsa before she froze-

_Wait, she froze. _

Quickly she looked at her hands and brought them to her face and hair. She realizes that she was alright. Not a single frostbite on her. Did love really thaw her heart?

If it did, where's Hans? Where's Elsa?

_Elsa. Where was her sister? _

Suddenly, the door swung open. A maid, wearing a green dress and white apron, walked in with a tray. Her hair was pulled into a bun and was covered by a matching green bonnet.

"You're highness, you've finally awoken," she said happily as she curtseyed. "We were all so worried,"

"Where am I?" Anna asked, looking at the lady. She doesn't recognize her as one of her servants.

"You're in one of the inns," the lady informed her as she poured a glass of water from the jug. "When you unfroze, we had to get you to the closest place nearby,"

"And Elsa?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Queen Elsa. Where is she?"

The maids' smile dropped. Anna felt her hands turn cold.

"Where is my sister?" she demanded again. She began to worry.

"I-I don't-"

Something wasn't right. How long had she been frozen?

"What day is it?"

"June 16th, 1816. my lady,"

_Wait, what? _

"Don't lie," Anna growled, suddenly. "What's the real date?"

The woman got scared. "I'm telling you the truth, my lady,"

"Oh really? Because that date was the day of my _sisters coronation_,"

The now so-called maids' lips quivered. Anna jumped out of bed and grabbed the lady's shoulders.

"Where e_xactly _am I? How did I get here? Where are my friends?" she yelled.

The lady got frightened. "Honey, you need to calm down..NO!"

Anna bolted out of the door.

* * *

"Shit,"

Jean Calhoun mentally slapped herself. They didn't know which era the girl came from and decided to pick out a random date of the past. Too late to regret now. She clicked on her radio.

"Listen up, ladies," she ordered, "Make sure she doesn't get out of the building. Hold your fire. No harm is to come to her."

All the agents were already running out of monitoring room.

"Hey, STOP!"

Anna ran as she could. She doesn't know were she was going, but what she does know is that she has to get out of this strange building.

Fear poured over her when she realized that she wasn't in an inn, or in the town, or her kingdom. Everything was very foreign and strange. Even the people wore strange clothes. Her fear increased when she saw a group of men chasing after her.

She pushed her way through the sea of people, half tripping and falling.

She heard a loud ringing noise. It was almost the same noise when there was a fire in town…

She reached a door, and pulled it open.

"DON'T GO OUTSID-"

Cold snow whipped at her face. The wind blew hard. She couldn't see through the snow.

But she kept on running. A large moving object on wheels with glowing lights suddenly headed towards her. She screamed, and ducked. The object turned, missing her slightly, and overturned. More rectangular, glowing transportation headed her way and it made lots of noise . With everything happening around her, the noise, the strange people, the strange boxes, she stops running, and was frozen on the spot. Feeling lost and helpless, she fell to her knees and covered her ears, breathing heavily, hoping everything. Hoping that everything was just a nightmare.

She felt so scared and alone.

Suddenly, the loud noises stopped. The wind stopped blowing.

Everything fell quiet.

Anna prayed that it's only a nightmare. She prayed that it was only a dream, and she would open her eyes, and find herself in her warm bed, or in Oakens barn, or the ice palace- anywhere but here.

"Princess Anna?"

Anna slowly opens her eyes, and looks up. Not far away, she sees a tall lady with white blonde hair with an black patch over her right eye. She wore a weird foreign black amour, which looked dangerous and intimidating. Next to her was a very short man.

They took a step forward, and Anna quickly backed away.

"Your Highness, we mean no harm," the lady said as she approached. Her voice sounded rough and manly. "My name is Director Calhoun from S.H.E.I.L.D, and you've been frozen for a very long time,"

Anna cautiously got up, keeping her eyes fixed on them. What was Shield? What was she talking about? The short man spoke up.

"We found your body up North in the middle of the blizzard," he explained "We thought you were a statue, but you still had a heartbeat,"

"Look, kid," said Calhoun, who was now standing a feet from the younger girl "We're sorry all of this came to a shock to you. We wanted to break it to you slowly. I assure you I will try to answer all your questions inside,"

Anna hesitated.

"You have no other option but to trust us. You will be lost on your own,"

Could she trust the lady?

"How long?" Anna asked softly, looking at her. Her voice grew louder "How long have I been asleep?"

"Give or take a hundred years,"

A cold chill ran down her spine. She felt like fainting, but tried to stand her ground.

Her breathing became quicker.

Over a hundred years.

Anna whipped her head around her surrounding- her _new_ surroundings. The tall glowing buildings, weird moving transport (which was overturned in a corner), weird clothing style…

Reality struck her.

She thought of , Olaf's wonderful smile , Svens' fur, Kai, Greda, Kristoff's blonde hair..

"Is there a problem, princess?"

"Yeah…I'm fine," she said staring across the distance, not looking at anything in particular. "It's just that…"

A smiling blonde girl wearing a beautiful sparkly blue dress flashed in her mind.

Bile rose to her throat.

"I wanted to build a snowman with someone."

* * *

**Unsure if there'll be a sequel . **

**I think I could've done a better job...I bet you could have don't a better job :) **

**What do you think? **

**Kays, I've class in a few hours.**

**zzzzzz**


End file.
